


Tryptophan

by orphan_account



Category: Big Wolf on Campus
Genre: Episode Related, Gen, M/M, Sandman Cometh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was possible that Merton had gone slightly overboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryptophan

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, okay? This was so not what I pictured myself posting in this fandom for the first time. 
> 
> BWoC debuted when I was only seven, but I can remember watching reruns of it on ABC Family a few years later, and I've gotten back into the show as a result of needing a balm for the recent drama on _Teen Wolf_.
> 
> I have a fic that I'm working on based off of an earlier episode, which will hopefully be done sooner, rather than later, but I was watching Sandman Cometh and I couldn't get the scene where Tommy is eating Merton's food out of my head.

It was possible that Merton had gone slightly overboard. 

The tantalizing scent of turkey roasting filled the entire house, along with the remnants of the mashed potatoes Tommy began to demolish after polishing off four glasses of milk. Merton glanced at the timer above the oven and frowned. Thirty-seven minutes to go on the turkey and stuffing, both of which he was very proud. His mother hadn’t raised a philistine, after all: the turkey was expertly seasoned, the bread crumbs for the stuffing made lovingly from scratch.

Perhaps he could have saved his culinary expertise for another day, but aside from throwing popcorn in the microwave, Merton had never had the opportunity to cook for anyone outside of his family before. He wanted to make his cooking debut a memorable one, especially since it was all for Tommy, to whom he only ever wanted to give his best. Ever since he was little, Merton had felt the need to take care of the people close to him. For the longest time, the only people on that list had the surname of Dingle - aside from his mother, her side of the family had never been a particularly warm bunch, although the money her parents always sent Merton and Becky on Christmas and their respective birthdays nearly made up for such a shortcoming - but now it included Tommy Dawkins, Pleasantville’s resident werewolf and Merton’s best (read: only) friend. With long months of practice, he deftly dismissed any thoughts about the other reason he wanted so desperately to please his friend. He refused to entertain any wishes for something deeper than platonic.

If he didn’t allow himself to want it, he couldn’t be disappointed when it never came to fruition.

To distract himself from what he was absolutely not thinking about, Merton ran through the checklist he had been working from. “Calcium from the milk, magnesium and starch from the potatoes, tryptophan from the turkey -”

“What are you talking about?” Tommy asked, his voice slightly thick from swallowing yet another bite of mashed potatoes. Clearly, those were a hit. 

“Only the greatest non-pharmaceutical combination for sleep known to man! Those potatoes you’re putting away are more than delectable morsels, Tommy. They’re also full of several components that are key to conking you out.” When Tommy merely blinked and cocked his head curiously, Merton held up his hands demonstratively. “Picture this: it’s Thanksgiving. You’ve just finished eating a traditional Thanksgiving meal with your loving family and now you and the rest of the Dawkins men want to watch the football game. You’ve been waiting all week for this, and you’re so glad that it’s finally here. You get through the first half of the game, but you start to feel yourself drooping. At first, you shake it off, because you don’t want to miss a single moment. Gradually, your eyes become heavier, the struggle against sleep a little bit harder, and by the end of the third quarter you are down for the count!”

“Aw, man. I miss the end of the game?”

Biting his lips, Merton fought back a fondly exasperated sigh. “Yes, Tommy. You miss the end of the game. But do you know why?”

Tommy shook his head.

“It’s because of all the delicious food you just ate. Many of the dishes served on Thanksgiving contain substances that cause drowsiness when consumed, and they are especially effective if they are combined.”

“Oh.” Tommy looked down at the large serving bowl before him, now less than a quarter of the way full. “So, these mashed potatoes are supposed to be making me sleepy?”

Raising his eyebrows, Merton nodded. “Ideally, yes.”

“Huh.” Tommy waited a few moments, trying to determine how tired he was. Ultimately, he shrugged. “Guess I’ll just have to keep eating.”

Amused, Merton forced himself to hold his tongue, choosing instead to check the timer once again. Twenty-one minutes left. 

He eyed the fridge doubtfully. Becky was going to have a fit when she realized her favorite breakfast beverage was missing, but he was well accustomed to her bouts of histrionics at this point. 

Thus resolved, he retrieved the nearly empty jug from the bottom shelf and walked over to stand by his best friend. “More milk?”


End file.
